Greetings From Galar
by PenandQuillDragon
Summary: In a world filled with creatures big & small. Three teenagers set off on their own journey, across the Welsh region of Galar. They'll encounter many people, problems & of course Pokemon on their adventure. Watch as they talk, fight & laugh their way to reach their goals in this new, original story.


Author's Note: This is my first time writing a fan fic as well as my first time posting my writing anywhere. I'm super scared to put my baby out into the wild bit i know it's something i need to do. This story was written as part of a group of in universe stories with people from my art department. It's how I think they would be or what they would do in the given universe. Pokemon has always had a special place in my heart, so, i hope with all my heart you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for reading - Quill

Luke woke from his peaceful slumber to a soft buzzing & as soon as some semblance of consciousness inserted itself into his brain, he was up & getting dressed. Today was the day, the day that every kid dreams of & even at 16, he couldn't be more excited. His hoodie & jeans, thrown on with almost professional speed but about as much grace as a primape putting on lipstick. Grabbing his backpack, Luke started stuffing it with everything he thought he'd need for his journey ahead. Cloths, throw those in there. Food, it is a long journey after all. "Entertainment", what's he gonna do talk to people? And finally his medication, eyepatch & bracket, stuff that he literally can't live with out. Then, one last look at the clock, 11:55, before bolting out the door.

"Took ya long enough!" Yelled someone, a foot below Luke. "Says the one still in their PJ's!". The small child that stood before Luke in her personally made Pikachu onesie, was in face his close friend Hannah. Although being small in stature & having the appearance of a very lost child, she was in fact older than Luke. "Hey, don't mock the onesie! They're practical yet comfortable" "Ya know the professors gonna be bored waiting, right?" Inquired another figure. Wearing pastel pinks & blues head to toe but with a face stern with uninterest, was Luke's neighbour & childhood friend Evie. Despite that cute outerwear of her's, she has enough edge she needs no HM's. Looking to their hips (stop it now you perverts) Luke noticed spheres attached to both their waist. "No way! You guys got your partners!? Who'd you pick!?" Luke excitedly asked. "Oh yea! Come out here bud" Hannah replied, before grabbing the ball & throwing it into the air "Right, I think you'll like my pick" Evie smiled & mirrored Hannah's action. With a flash of warm light, two small forms appeared & fell into the pair's arms. "This cutie right here is blue" Hannah gleefully exclaimed as the form began to come into focus. It was a small, blue, amphibian with orange spots covering bits of its adorable body. "He's a mudkip & my new best friend...besides ya know, you guys." "& this is Astrid, a buneary & she'll kick your ass harder than my dad beat mine!". After a short silence Hannah replied "...Well someone's got daddy issues" "AT LEAST I CAN REACH THE TOP SHELF, YOU MUNCHKIN B****!" "HEY IM COMPACT SIZE! It's not my fault you people are freakish tall!" "If you wanna, go let's go!" "Guys..." Luke interrupted "If you're gonna battle at least wait till I can too, like damn". Almost in unison the pair whipped their heads toward him. Luke realising his mistake slowly edged away from the two & towards the lab. The place where he'd finally take his first steps to what he'd always imagined. His own adventure.

As Luke reached the lab, distant screeching of insults could still be heard, like an extremely spiteful echo. Grabbing the handle, he flung the doors open & stood excitedly in the doorway. Only to be greeted with a near empty lab. He stepped in, a sense of confusion still stuck to him. He was late, sure, but for there to be no one there? It just felt off, then it hit him. A large cranium to the face to be precise. The impact knocked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. But, before he could comprehend what just happened the researchers jumped out, capturing whatever attack him. "Sorry 'bout that kiddo. We weren't expecting you to barge in so soon!" A hefty old man loomed over Luke chuckling heartily before offering him a hand. "Well, I was excited, so I woke up early. The early bird gets the worm isn't that right, Alder?" Luke snickered back & grabbed the man's hand. After being helped up & brushing himself off, Luke turned to look at the thing that attacked him. Although his vision was still fuzzy & slightly obscured, his face instantly lit up at the blurred sight of the Pokemon. It was a small, reptile-like Pokemon & it was currently trying to escape the corner the researchers had put it in. Luke shakily ran over, pushing past the researchers & knelt down to eye level. "I DONT THINK YOU SHO-" But before Alder could finish his sentence, it was already running at Luke. It sprinted towards him, leaping up, right into Luke's arms & butting it's head right into his forehead. "See, this guy must really like me if he's giving such affectionate head boops" Luke said though his wide grin. "Y-you sure you're ok, we were just asked to coral that little guy. We've got a few starters left if yo-" Luke stopped Alder "He's perfect! I think I'll call you...Hex!" Alder sighed but quickly changed to a smirk. "Then I guess you've got the partner you've always dreamt about". Picking up Hex, with surprising difficulty, Luke walked with the Alder over to his desk. Clearing his throat, Alder spoke "Today, you have chosen your partner! The one who will walk with you no matter where you may find yourself. But the path ahead of you is still unknown, unmarked & only you may find it for yourself. But with your Pokemon by your side, you'll never be lost!" He paused, as if flipping the page over in his head. "Your pokeball maybe be nothing than a metal ball to you, but it's your Pokemon's home. So, keep them safe. & here is your Pokédex. Your encyclopaedia of anything & everything you need to know about the creatures & world around you. Make sure to check & update it cause, between you & me, us professors get a commission for every entry uploaded. Though you didn't hear that from me". The professor winked, then patted Luke on the back "Now, scan your new buddy & get out there. Show them what you're made of!" Picking up his new handy, dandy Pokédex. Luke pointing the device towards Hex, it whired into action. "Axew, the tusk Pokemon" blasted the now awoken Pokédex "They use their tusks to crush the berries they eat. Its large tusks have a tendency to break, but each time they grow back, they grow in harder and sturdier." Luke grinned & fist bumped Alder "This is unreal, my very own Pokemon. Thank you, for everything professor. Don't you go dying before you see me at the top! Got it?" & with that, Luke ran out of the lab, to rejoin his bickering friends & embark on their first steps towards the journey they had always dreamed of.


End file.
